The Reason Dean comes home
by Littlelostroyale
Summary: Dean has his reasons for everything, even comming home.  A short Dean and Cassie one shot .


**The Reason I come home**

**Based on the song :** The Reason I come home by Ron Pope

**Authors note:** This is a one shot I really love the Dean/Cassie Paring and Dean as a daddy makes me happy. Just a short one shot story

He was dirty and smelled like sulfur. Over the years Dean had grown used to the smell but he hated going home with it on him, it was a reminder that he was more and more like his father, than he wanted to admit. Was this wrong? It was selfish he knew that but it he had his reasons. The impala turned down a dirty road almost automatically she knew where she was going a safe haven.

The sun was slowly sinking and the warm night air was hanging like a warm blanket. Dusk had always been Cassie's favorite time of the day and a smile grew on her face was she watched Ella and Sophia play in the front yard. They were covered in a day's worth of dirt from playing outside, helping her clean the attic and wading in the creek behind the house. She was hoping it was enough to make them want to go directly to bed after dinner. Cassie wasn't sure if she could handle another night of questions about where their father was. She hated lying to them, but it was the only way to keep them safe from what was out there.

"Mommy, I am hungry," Sophia her youngest admitted. Ella had followed her sister over to where they mother sat of the front porch. Both girls had Cassie's headful of curls and caramel skin tone, but their personality was all Dean along with the moss green eyes each girl had.

"Me too, can we go down to Mister Happy burger and get …" Ella start but stopped. Her eyes grew wide as she began to squeal with delight. "Daddy, daddy's home." Ella ran off like a rocket with Sophia right behind her. Their little legs pushed them faster than Cassie could keep up, although traffic never came down their road she wanted to keep her children out of the street.

Both girls stopped just as the impala did. Sophia couldn't stop screaming and jumping about she was just too excited form words. Ella smiled and waited she loved to watch her father he was just so cool. Every girl needed a daddy like hers. Ella knew what her father did even at eight years old. The grownups tried to shield it from her, but Ella knew. Her Daddy fought monsters, so did her Uncle Sam and when they were still alive her grandpa John and Grandma Mary did to. One day she was going to fight too, and if Sophia ever stopped peeing in the bed, maybe she could come along as well.

"There they are the two most beautiful girls in the world," Dean smiled as his arms opened his daughters rushed him so hard that he fell over backwards. The covered him with hugs and kisses until all he could smell was the grass on their clothes and the lavender in their hair. He ignored his pain racked muscles and picked up both girls and carried them over to his wife.

"Hey handsome, "She said reaching for one of the girls. Cassie knew her husband was pain and could tell he was banged up pretty bad from this last hunt. Dean shook his head not wanting to relinquish his daughters. He needed them close they were his medicine.

"Hey Sexy," he replied. Ella covered her mouth as she giggled at her parents flirting.

"So what's for dinner", he asked as they walked towards the porch.

"Well I was thinking stir fry chicken and steamed," Cassie stopped when she saw the look on her family's face.

"What about we pile in the car and head down to Mister Happy Burger," Dean suggested.

"Yay!" the girls squealed and jumped down from their father's arms and headed over to the car. Dean watched them and smiled. He could see past today into the future and for the first time it made him happy.

"You ok, I mean I could go into town grab the burgers while you rest," Cassie offered. Dean shook his head.

"Naw, baby I'm good," He said pulling her close and kissing her.

"Eww,"Sophia giggled.

"It looks like we have an audience," Dean said taking Cassie's hand and leading her over to the car. They were his reason as risky and dangerous as it was Dean kept a family just like Sam did it was the tether that kept them anchored when the world was falling to pieces they each and a place to come back to , they both had a reason.


End file.
